A Choice
by Want you bad
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Stacie Conrad are two of the finest agents in the CIA. Their next mission: to destroy and capture Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen, two ruthless women who will take down anyone in their pathway till they get what they want. A Bechloe and Staubrey love story based on a fictional world in America that takes place in a town called Barden.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in the snowy mountains of Russia **

"Everything is clear here," Beca spoke into her ear piece.

"Be careful Agent Mitchell, our signal gets cut off ahead." A man's voice spoke into the ear piece. "Only you and Stacie will be able to communicate."

"Got it," Beca responded pulling out a cigarette and placing it in her mouth.

"Ready Conrad," she mumbled.

"I'm always ready," A taller brunette responded pulling out a lighter for the agent.

"Then let's do this shit,"

Agent Beca Mitchell, one of the CIA's finest agents along with her partner, Agent Stacie Conrad. Recruited at the age of 18, one of the first to be recruited at such a young age, both now 24, have been fighting and protecting America since.

"This is where we split up," Beca told her partner. "You go left, I'll go right."

Stacie gave Beca a nod pulled out a hand gun loaded it and headed left of the forest.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Stacie spoke into her ear piece.

"For the cave where the hidden layer is supposed to be." Beca said hiding herself in-between trees.

"Well I'm bored, we've been at this for hours Beca!"

Beca signed "Agent Mitchell, when we are working, its agent Mitchell. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh come on Beca, we have been best friend's way before we were recruited, so I can call you whatever I want."

Beca rolled her eyes, she and Stacie have been best friends since high school to be exact. Beca met the taller brunette during her health class. Stacie, being the most open one in class about sex, choose the quite stand-offish Beca Mitchell to be her partner. Reluctant at first about being partners, Beca soon she found out that she and Stacie had a lot in common. Beca with her parents constantly fighting and Stacie with a mother always ignoring her and bring random men to their home.

"Beca after this can we please hit a club or something, I haven't had sex in two weeks! It's driving me mad," Stacie moaned.

Beca looked to the side making sure no one was around, she walked onto the snowed path. "Sure Stacie," she sarcastically responded, "If we find a bar or club around here that is,"

"Well if we don't you and I can always have sex," Stacie smirked.

"Gross Stacie, just because I'm gay and you're bisexual does-"Beca paused and turned.

"Does mean we should?" Stacie said finishing the sentence, "Hello, Beca? You there? Stupid thing probably doesn't work."

"I heard a noise," Beca said looking into the forest that stood behind her. Staring at it for a good minute, when a rabbit hopped out from one of the bushes, Beca signed in relief. "False alarm it was a rabbit,"

"Beca!" A scream came in through the ear piece.

"Stacie? Is everything okay Stacie? Agent Conrad do you copy. " Three gun shots were shortly heard within the forest.

"Stacie, I'm coming for you okay!" Beca said running towards the area.

Running as fast as she could her feet leaving a paved pathway onto the snow. She ran into the forest for what seemed to be hours till she finally spotted something lying on the ground up ahead. _Stacie's ear piece_, she thought to herself. _Come on Stacie, where are you?_ She began circling the area, to see if she can spot another item or clue the agent didn't have to look much longer as she saw a bloody Stacie running towards her.

"Agent Conrad, what happen?" Beca said grabbing her best friend.

"No time to talk, abort mission abort." Stacie grabbed Becas hand and began running as is her life depended on it.

Stopping after running a good amount Stacie sat herself down.

"Stacie what the hell happen?" Beca said looking concerned and confused.

"I don't know Beca, one minute I was talking to you and the next I was surrounded by figures dressed in all red."

Beca kneeled down at her best friend assuring her she was safe now.

"We're not safe BECA!" Stacie said as if she could read the shorter brunettes mind. "They started walking towards me and began firing, luckily I'm a trained killer and one by one I gunned them down. But before I knew it more started appearing and that when I ran into you."

"Stacie," Beca squeezed her friend's leg as she saw the red figures coming out from the forest.

Stacie didn't bother turning she knew who or what was behind them. Looking into Becas dark blue eyes she knew they were thinking the same. They were either going to make a run for it or try or kill all of the red figures. They went for the second option, after all they were the best at what they did, which was killing.

"Now!" Beca screamed pulling out two guns underneath her jacket and firing.

* * *

"Beca we have to make a run for it," Stacie said throwing her last loaded gun to the ground.

"Okay, we run on three and don't stop till you know you're safe, even if we split you keep running and don't look back no matter what."

"But Beca,"

"No matter what Agent Conrad,"

"One…." Beca grabbed one of figures, which by now she realized where humans under some kind of uniform, pinned him down and jabbed a knife directly into his chest.

"Two…" Stacie said braking another figures neck and using the body as a shield as more gun shots were fired.

"Three!" Beca yelled running as fast as she could with Stacie at her tale.

Beca was running so fast she didn't noticed that she lost her partner some time along the way.

"Shit," She was lost, she could only hope Stacie was safe.

Debating where she should run towards, she hadn't noticed two red figures approach her, or that one of them had a gun. It wasn't until Beca felt an excruciating pain coming from her chest and a loud ringing noise forming in her ears. That she looked down at her chest and noticed the blood gushing out and that's when her vision began to get hazy. Feeling herself lose all control of her body, she fell onto the snow. She only caught a glimpse of another figure approaching, this one in a white uniform and what seemed to be red locks, ordering the red figures to leave, soon Beca blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guys thank you so much for the follows. One thing, I want to make this into a CIA spoof kind of like Get Smart, not James Bond. With that being said..

* * *

**One year later. Location: Miami Florida. **

Beca woke up gasping for air. It had been the same recurring dream over and over, running in the mountains of Russia with Stacie, getting shot straight in the chest, and seeing a figure in white with red locks in the far distance before she blacked out. Only thing was, it wasn't a dream it was a very real nightmare, one that hunted Becas mind till this day.

The agent got off her bed and walked over to the mirror. She lifted up her shirt and ran her hand on the scar that was now placed on her lower left chest. She wasn't sure what exactly happen after she passed out, she was found several hours later in a Russian hospital bed. Whoever placed her there must have been very good at sneaking around because no one had realized the agent laid in the bed unconscious until a nurse walked in checking the empty hospital beds. Beca was even attached to a breathing tube pumping air into her lungs and IV tubes taped onto her arms way before the nurse showed up.

The short brunette woke up two days after being taken to the hospital, the Doctors informed her how lucky she was that bullet didn't hit any major arteries and whoever performed surgery on her saved her life. As too who the person was still remained a mystery to the brunette but she would be forever grateful.

* * *

Beca walked into the kitchen taking in the fresh smell of homemade pancakes. Pancakes are usually something her or Stacie cooked up if one or both got laid the night before. A tradition they started the night Beca lost her virginity to the head cheerleader back in high school.

"Looks like someone had fun last night," Beca smirked at her partner.

"Chocolate chip for you, blueberry banana for me." Stacie said flipping the first batch of pancakes.

"Sweet, I'm going to work on my mixes in the meantime." Beca knew not to be around Stacie when she cooked, one thing Stacie hated was if someone was in the kitchen as she made her masterpieces of food.

Life was simple know for the two, after Becas misfortune the CIA decided the two should have some time off. That time turned into a year, a year and no word from the CIA.

After Beca fully recovered she decided to take up a hobby she loved; which was mixing music. She had manage to score a job as a local DJ for the clubs in Miami. Stacie took up waitressing, all though she wasn't too happy about it, she enjoyed all the male and female customers she met, especially the ones leaving her with a very large tip. But their now 'simple life' was about to come to an end.

"Beca," Stacie said from the kitchen. "Get the door,"

The agent was so focused on her mix she hadn't even heard the knock on the door. Getting off the couch she walked over toward the door, before opening it she looked through the peephole. She spotted a young brown haired man holding out a pizza delivery bag, figuring that the boy was harmless Beca relaxed opening the door.

"Hi," she told the boy with a name tag that read Benji, "How much?"

"14.95 Ma'am."

"Let me get my roommate," Beca closed the door and walked over to the kitchen. "Hey Stacie your pizza here, I'm surprised they deliver so early in the morning the total is-"

"Pizza?" Stacie interrupted her, "I never ordered pizza."

The two agents stood for a minute, Stacie grabbed her kitchen knife. As they walked over to the door, Stacie leaned onto the wall trying to hide herself.

"Wait," Stacie grabbed Becas hand. "Just opening the door isn't the best of ideas, he could have a gun for all we know."

Stacie was right, thinking for a minute what they should do Beca looked out the peephole to stare at the boy, except she didn't find him standing by the door. "He's gone,"

"What?" Stacie pushed Beca off to the side to have a look. "Where the hell could he have gone?"

"Where could who have gone?" Another voice spoke from behind the girls.

Beca turned to find no other then the pizza boy named Benji behind them. Beca quickly hit the boy's pressure point, causing him to fall to his knees. Stacie then pinned him onto the floor with a knife placed right on his neck.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Stacie questioned. "Answer me!" she yelled noticing that the boy just laid whimpering in fear.

"I like SpongeBob too!" He finally said.

Stacie and Beca gave each other a questioning look. "Meatball meatball spaghetti on the meat." He began to sing.

_What the hell is this boy doing? _Beca told herself, as the boy kept saying the same line over and over through his whimpers. And then it clicked for Beca it was a CIA code, "Ravioli ravioli," Beca sung.

The boy breathed out in relief, "Give me the secret formuoli," by now Stacie had figured out a code and was getting off of him and helping him up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Beca angrily spoke, he should have known better then to pull the stunt he had just pulled. "You never take a CIA agent by surprise, we could have killed you."

"I- I'm sorry, I'm new and well this was my first job of duty," the boy nervously said.

"You're knew!" Beca shouted, "A mistake can hunt you for the rest of your life!" She now had the boy punned up against the wall.

"Beca," Stacie said trying to pull the shorter woman off, "Relax okay."

Finally realizing how strong of a grip Beca had on the boy she backed off. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"We will be right back," Stacie assured, "Give us a minute to pack our clothes."

After a few minutes of packing the girls were ready to fly out to Washington D.C.

"The car awaits for us down stairs," Benji responded with fear still in his voice, "We will head to the airport and from there we will board a private Jet." He headed out the door and the two agents followed right behind him.

* * *

**Washington D.C. Location: CIA Headquarters.**

Beca and Stacie sat in the office of the CIA headquarters, receiving a few jaw drops and welcome backs along the way.

Beca shook her foot under the table, impatiently waiting for the reason why they were brought back. The agent had no idea what she was even doing there, she figured the CIA didn't want her back after not hearing a word for a whole year. And to top it off, Benji stared at the two as if he was a star struck fan.

"Can I help you with something?" Beca spoke having enough of Benji's creepy stares.

The boy stirred in his seat.

"Fine, if you won't say anything stop star-"

A click from the door interrupted Beca, the three of them looked up as an African American woman walked in.

"Chief," Stacie and Beca said standing up.

"Sit down you two," the chief said taking a seat herself. "Thank you agent for bringing them in."

"No problem C.R" Benji smiled back.

Beca and Stacie both stared at each other mouthing _C.R_. No one called the Chief by her first name Cynthia Rose yet alone the abbreviation, C.R.

"Agents I would like you to meet a very smart and intellectual man, Agent Applebaum. He has recently become a field agent."

"Just passed the test," Benji spoke. "Finally becoming a field agent gave me such a rush." Stacie and Beca awkwardly smiled at him. The kid was a weirdo.

"It's nice to see you again Stacie," Chief C.R said with a toothy grin. It was no secret that the woman always had some sort of feelings for the tall busty brunette. After every mission the two completed, she would send them a thank you basket. Beca knew it was for Stacie, mostly because the basket consisted of cuticle care items. "And of course you too Agent Mitchell. "

Beca moved up from her seat. "Chief, let's cut the crap here shall we.."

"Beca always so sweet."

Beca continued to speak as if no words were spoken from the Chief. "What are we doing here? A year and no word from you guys. Then out of the blue he shows up." Beca pointed towards Benji, "Who might I add, did a horrible job at bringing us in."

"Beca," Stacie nudged her friend. "Excuse my partner she didn't get laid last night."

"Some people never change," The Chief told Benji. She grabbed the office phone dialing a number. "Bring in the Australian."

As soon as she hung up the phone a large blonde walked in. "Agents I would like you to meet Agent A-"

"Fat Amy, Chief. Remember, Agent Fat Amy."

"Right, Agent Fat Amy."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

"Smart," Stacie said offering her hand. "Agent Conrad and that's Agent Mitchell."

Beca gave curt nod. "Little short stack," Amy smiled.

"Excuse me?" Beca grinded her teeth, "I could kill you with my bare hands."

"And I believe you short stack, but you're still small." Amy walked over to the computer connected to the projector screen.

The screen soon showed pictures of Beca and Stacie in Miami. Both of the girl's eyes widening as the slide show began scrolling. Some were of Beca Djing at the clubs and others of her and Stacie getting drunk and bringing random girls or guys (in Stacie's case) home.

"You spied on us?!" Beca said in shock.

"Spied? No, think about it as keeping watch for your own safety."

"I can protect myself," Beca hit the desk with her fist. "It's one thing to keep watch on someone, it's another to spy and that's spying not protecting!"

"Agent step down now!" The Chief rose, "Hitting the desk won't do you any good, that FBI crap!"

Stacie grabbed the back of Beca shirt pulling her down to take a seat. "Beca calm down, the bad ass act doesn't work with the Chief." She whispered in her ear. "You know she just wants the best for us."

"Everything good here?" C.R said looking at Stacie and Beca but directing it towards Beca.

"Yes everything is fine C.R" Stacie winked. Beca rolled her eyes noticing the chief trying to hide the blush forming in her cheeks.

"Beca listen, we just wanted to protect you. You got shot and nearly died. Besides you two never quit the CIA, so we're aloud to do so. You should be thanking us, we gave you a whole year off and just watched from the distance."

Beca stayed quite. She knew the CIA only meant well, especially the Chief. She just wished she was more informed instead of not hearing a word for a year then out of the blue being called in. _Was that even aloud? Then again the CIA could get away with murder and still be looks as the good guys._

C.R stood up and pulled another file from the computer. "Recently someone hacked into our computer systems. Stealing top secret files and exposing the agents who were on missions."

"Exposing?" Beca asked.

"Yes, all around the world our agents have been getting killed. We've had to pull some drastic measures. Bringing the ones still alive out on missions back to headquarters. Recruiting new agents,"

"That's how I got the job," Benji added.

"And where do we come in?"

"Well with you two, you both are one of few agents on the field not exposed, we've had to bring our vacation agents in and you two being one of them well you get the point."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, "But why after a year and what about them?" she pointed to Amy and Benji.

"Your team," C.R assured. "And well, you two are kind of like a secret weapon. You come out when needed."

Beca snorted, that was probably the biggest bullshit line she had ever heard.

The Chief continued talking trying to change the subject as to why they were never called back. "The mission will take place in New Mexico, in the city of Barden your location will be here." A picture of a Manson appeared on the screen.

Stacie let out a whistle in awe of how huge the place was.

"Home of Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale. A source has recently told us that these two have taken the files. Your job is two bring back the files, delete them off of their computer, and capture these two, if needed kill, but only if needed."

"If you know the location, why not send a team to kill them all at once?" Beca said seeing the logic in it.

"It's not that simple, these two girls know there way around anything, they would see us coming even before we leave. Sources also tell us that they are forming an underground army to take over the city of Barden and with the files that they have stolen says like wise."

"Okay so how would we get in?" Beca still wasn't sure.

"That would be my job," Amy spoke up.

"Agent Amy has been undercover working for the two for quite a while now. So much that they ranked her to recruit soldiers that seem to be perfect for their army. You leave first thing tomorrow agents. As part of Amy's army recruits, remember you are undercover so you must act as if you are indeed willing to work for them."

Beca wasn't even sure about the mission, the Chief didn't even bother asking if she wanted to do it or not, then again like her and Stacie had a choice. Sighing in agreement, Beca flopped back onto her chair. "Wait a minute," she rose back up, "If Agent Am- Agent Fat Amy, has been undercover why didn't her team didn't or partner retrieve the missing files?"

"She makes a point," Stacie agreed.

"They were killed," Amy spoke, "Aubrey and Chloe found out they were spies and killed them. The only one left from my team is me."

"How have they not guessed you're an agent?"

"Because no one would believe they would let my sexy fat ass into the CIA."

This cause Beca to let out a small laugh.

"I'm telling you Agent Mitchell, the girls know their shit and we don't even have pictures of them. That's how good they are. They broke into the computer system!" C.R cried out.

"I can tell you ones a ginger and the other ones a blonde." Amy said.

"Oh, Beca has a thing for gingers." Stacie smiled.

"Yeah," Beca chuckled. "Hooking up with the enemy, that's smart." She sarcastically said standing up right after shooting Stacie a smirk. "You can count on me Chief." Without saying another word Beca walked out of the office. The short brunette felt scared and excited at the same time. After a year, she hopped she still had game for being the best at missions. But when it came to missions it was something one never forgets kind of like riding a bike.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Guys I'm so sorry about the late update! I have been so busy the past two weeks with work. But now I promise the update will come sooner.

_cxcxcx386 __: Loved the pun you made! ;D_

_hurriCADE: Thank you! I want to add the pancake's later on as well. I know poor Benji always hard for first timers new on the job. And I promise Chloe will come into play soon._

_caliclair: Aw I love your review it made my day. And yes Bechloe will happen soon. _

_RachelDory: Thank you, I'm glad its coming out comical. I was worried it wasn't reading this makes me feel so much better. _

_It's Leviosa not Leveosah : Can I just say I love your url._

* * *

"Beca," Stacie whispered. "Beca wake up," she gave her a light push.

"Wha-are we here?" A groggy Beca said.

"No. Well, actually I have no idea."

"Stace go-to-sleep," Beca placed her head back onto the bus window, even though it was the evening, Beca didn't get much sleep the night before thinking about this very mission.

"I don't think we should fully trust Agent Fat Amy," Stacie said looking over at blonde woman driving then back at Beca.

This caused the shorter brunette eyes to flutter open and lift her head off of bus window giving Stacie her full attention. "Oh and why is that?"

"The Chief said all the field agents information got exposed right?"

"Right,"

"So why didn't Amy's?" Stacie questioned, the two agents turned to the stare at the blonde thinking the same thing. _Agent Amy could be a double spy. _

The bus at that exact moment came to sudden stop. Amy turned her head to speak to the three. "What?" she asked noticing Stacie and Beca starring at her intensely.

"Ah- nothing we thought we saw a bug on your hair." Beca spoke, realizing how lame of an excuse she came up with.

"Okay," Amy said still not buying into the lie. "Anyways, we are almost there you will be giving you your undercover uniform and wor-"Amy stopped her speech as a loud snore sounded through the bus. Grabbing a piece of paper from a clip bored, she crumbled it and tossed it at Benji. Hitting him directly in the face causing the boy to rise abruptly.

"Morning, Agent." Amy smirked, "Glad to have you back."

"Sor-ry," Benji said whipping the drool that had formed on his bottom lip.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. We will pull up towards the gate, everyone keep it cool. And remember you will be assigned a work uniform and undercover uniform."

After Amy received a head nod of acceptance from everyone she continued to drive up towards the mansion.

* * *

"Hold," A man said stopping the bus at the gate. "Name?"

"Fat Amy,"

The man paused and glared at Amy. Stacie nudged Becas shoulder, giving her a questioning look. Beca shot her a look back. It was a trap, Amy trapped them. They had to think of something quick. But before either girl can think of a plan the man spoke again.

"Nice to see you again Amy," he smiled. "New dancers?" the man gave her a wink.

Amy winked back, "Yep three new dancers. How many did Lily bring in?"

Beca and Stacie let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, she brought seven. But we all know you are the best at recruiting, alright head on in."

Rolling the window back up and driving up on the path way, Amy fist pumped the air. "We are in little yanks, time to start are mission."

Benji let out a cheerful laugh, "I'm so excited."

"Woah, keep it cool first timer." Amy looked at Benji through the rear view mirror. "Remember keep it cool,"

"Cool. Right, I can do that."

Beca had to hold a laugh escaping from her lips. When Benji popped the collars from his blue polo shirt.

* * *

The four agents grabbed their luggage and got off the bus. Amy led them around the corner towards the huge back yard. Where other recruiters stood lined up next to each other with their luggage beside them.

"Just line up little yanks," Amy whispered.

The three agents joined the line watching as Amy went and joined an Asian girl, high fiving her along the way. Shortly after a brown haired man with blue pants, tight white shirt, and red cap descended from inside the house down the flight of the back yards stairs carrying two boxes. When he finally reached the last set of stairs he spoke something to Amy and the Asian woman and handed them the boxes.

"Good evening," the man spoke loud and clear walking over towards the line of people. "My name is Jesse Swanson. I will be assigning you to your job and room. As you can see this is a huge mansion; meaning lots of people work and live here. You will have an undercover job it can range from party DJ to a maid. It's just undercover in case an enemy comes into the house or we throw parties, which happens quit a lot. But remember, we need to be discrete people, after all we are trying to take over Barden."

The crowd let out a sinister laugh everyone except Benji, Beca, and Stacie of course.

"Do to the fact that we have so many people working underground and above ground, we don't care what your actually names are. We trust our recruiters did the best background check on all of you."

"Dumbasses," Stacie whispered to Beca.

"Everyone here except your leaders, recruiters, and bosses are called by numbers." Jesse signaled for Amy and the Asian woman to walk over.

"This is Fat Amy and Lily, our best recruiters as you all know. They will help me distributed your work uniforms as well as undercover outfits. Now pay attention please, as I walk by and assigned you a number and job. As well as your room and roommate."

Jesse walked assigning person after person their number. Amy handing them their work uniform and room key. And Lily giving them their undercover uniform.

Benji got assigned number 25 and unfortunately he was a undercover butler. Stacie's got number 7 and was assigned to be a chef. Which work for her advantaged, since she loved cooking. Finally it was Becas turn.

"47," Jesse yelled standing next to Beca. "Your job," He flipped through the pages of his clip board.

"I can DJ," Beca spoke up before Jesse assigned her something else.

Jesse stopped flipping the pages and looked up at the girl. "Really?"

Beca nodded, pulling out a flash drive she always kept in her pocket. "Give it a listen, you'll see."

Jesse shook his head denying the flash drive. "I believe you 47 and it's just your luck. Our last Dj got killed, so the job has just opened up." Jesse scribbled on his paper, turned around nodded at Lily and Amy to give Beca her uniforms and room key. Then he walked towards the center to face everyone.

Beca smiled at Stacie as they realized they were roommates.

"Now that, that's been settled. We have practice tomorrow and that same night we will host a party. Look forward to it ladies and gentlemen. With that being said you can all go to your ro-"Jesse was interrupted as a worried girl ran up to him whispering something in his ears causing his eyes to widen. Clearing his throat and trying to compose himself he spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement. I was just informed that the owner and our boss herself, Aubrey Posen, wants to come and met you all."

As soon as Jesse finished, a loud chatter among everyone in the line broke loose. For some reason everyone seemed to be frighten to meet her. Even her workers seemed anxious. This Beca noticed, making a mental note of it, Aubrey and Chloe weren't just anyone to mess with. This shit was the real deal.

"Quite, everyone quite." Jesse said trying to break the noise.

"Everyone shut up!" Amy finally yelled, "It's cool, everyone just keep it cool. Aubrey may have a stick up her a-"Amy didn't finish her sentence as she turned around following everyone's eyes.

* * *

There she was thee Aubrey Posen, a tall blonde woman descending the stairs. Wearing a pencil skirt and a tight white shirt that outlined her breast and body perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore red lip stick and walked with high heels.

But where was the other woman. The so called Chloe Beale. Beca wondered to herself as she observed Aubrey.

"She must be amazing in bed," Stacie said quietly to Beca braking the agent away from her wonder. Of course Stacie would think of that. The CIA's enemy was in front of their own eyes and Stacie was thinking about having sex with her. Beca rolled her eyes at her best friend mentality of things.

"Keep it in your pants Conrad. She's the enemy remember," Beca whispered.

That didn't stop Stacie from practically drooling over the woman though. Stacie could swear she was struck by cupid, the woman looked so-so beautiful and at the same time she looked like a hard ass bitch who didn't let anyone or anything cross her path. A woman who would probably love being dominated in bed and at the same time dominate someone herself. Stacie didn't know why she felt so drawn to the woman, Beca was right she was the enemy, but just one night in bed with her that's all Stacie asked for.

"I think I'm in love," Stacie let the words slip out of mouth. Of course with no true meaning behind it. Love was nonsense to her and Beca.

"What?" Beca shot her a look.

"I mean- look at her Beca, she intimidates this whole room with just her presence. You know how I am with women like that."

Beca shook her head, Stacie and her weird crush on overpowering woman. Even though Stacie's did make a point, the whole room was dead silent probably too scared to speak, all except Stacie. Thank god Aubrey was occupied talking with Jesse and couldn't hear what Stacie was saying.

"I call dibs Beca. You can't have her."

"Wow- wait..What?" Beca said for the second time, shooting Stacie a questioning look. Now her friend was talking nonsense, they were on a mission. Not a random hook up spree.

"I mean it Beca, I call dibs." Stacie said deadpanned.

"Are you serious?" Beca asked.

"Dixie chick serious Beca,"

Beca let out a sigh, "Fine you can have her," she added hoping it would shut Stacie up from her frantic over the enemy. Clearly Stacie didn't get enough sleep.

* * *

A/n: Don't worry Chloe will come into play soon. But first I want to introduce Staubrey.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey finished talking to Jesse and looked over at everyone as if she was about to choose a target to kill.

"I'm Aubrey Posen, as you all know. Unfortunately Chloe couldn't come and greet you. She has other important things to do." Aubrey began walking back and forth making sure she was heard loud and clear. Giving a cold stare intimidating everyone even more in the process.

"Do us right and your stay will be memorable and beneficial. Do us wrong and I will make you wish you never stepped foot onto this ground."Paused dead in the center and nodded to Jesse.

Jesse spoke into his ear piece and in a matter of seconds two tall men appeared. Holding another man with a sack covering his head and his hands handcuffed behind his back. The two men pushed the other man down to the floor making him fall to his knees.

Aubrey smiled devilishly, "I have a present for you all." She removed the man's sack off.

Beca's heart sunk. And from the look of Benji and Stacie, theirs did too. The man in front of them was one of their CIA agents. Agent McCoy, a man who had disappeared not too long ago during a mission in Mexico. Everyone had believed that McCoy was either in hiding after the files got exposed or killed. But nope, there he was with a table cloth tied around his mouth. And from the bruises around his face, he had been taking quit a lot of brutal beatings.

McCoy spotted Beca and her team, his eyes soon had more sorrow upon them. Do to the fact that Beca and Stacie didn't get called back into the CIA until recently and Benji just became a field agent. They all knew why McCoy was sad, he probably assumed they were traitors.

….

"One thing I hate are CIA agents," Aubrey angrily spoke. "They fuck up everything!"

Beca gulped. Aubrey didn't scare her, no one scared her. But since she now lived under the blonde's roof, she did feel a bit concerned. Because if her team made any false movement she, Benji, and Stacie could be in the same position Agent McCoy is now in. Even maybe Amy, if she isn't a double spy that is.

"As an initiation, one of you will be lucky enough to kill this poor bastard." Aubrey grabbed a gun from one of the men who were previously holding Agent McCoy.

The crowd let out a loud cheer. Some even lifting their hands and other begging to be the chosen one to kill the CIA agent.

"Your girlfriends a psychopath Conrad," Beca said through her teeth quietly.

"We kill people too BeCAA," Stacie responded quietly with emphasis on Becas name.

"Yeah, but we are licensed too-kill, Conraddd." Beca added mimicking her partner. "Blondie over there does it because she hate government officials."

"Look Beca, you don't really know why she does it."

Beca clenched her jaw. She had to fight the urge to punch Stacie right in the face and knock some sense into her. Stacie was even defending the woman. "What the hell is wrong with you Conrad?"

Stacie turned to face a very angry short brunette. "Beca calm down I was joking."

"Joking! You were not jo-"

"You," another voice spoke, breaking Beca's argument with Stacie. One voice in particular, Aubrey Posen's. Beca and Stacie slowly turned to face the blonde, to see which of the two she choose. Only she wasn't looking at them, she was looking directly at Benji.

"M-Me?" Benji nervously answered, sweat already dripping down forehead.

Aubrey nodded and gestured him to walk over towards the center and grab the gun. Benji slowly began walking, quickly glancing at Beca and Stacie for help.

"Beca we have to do something," Stacie whispered.

"You think I don't know that Stace?"

Benji finally reach Aubrey and with his shaking hand he grabbed the gun.

"All you have to do is shoot him straight in the head." Aubrey squeezed his shoulders for encouragement.

Benji looked at Agent McCoy straight in the eyes. Agent McCoy noticed how nervous Benji was. He then knew the truth. The CIA had sent Agents Conrad and Mitchell, to destroy Chloe and Aubrey. The way he realized it was how Benji was hesitating to kill him. If the he was a real traitor he would have killed him already but instead the boy was stalling.

McCoy lightly nodded, just enough for Benji to only notice. Assuring him that he understood what Benji had to do to keep their cover under wraps.

….

"Shit. Stacie. Shit," Beca began to cuss under her breath. She had to save McCoy and Benji from killing him.

"Beca now is the time to do something." Stacie was getting worried.

"At the count of three, I want you to fire the gun son." Aubrey said in a formal tone.

One…

Why couldn't Beca think of anything? If she did do something she would expose herself and team. But she had to stop the killing from happing, how though.

Two…

Beca and Stacie looked at each other.

Thr-

"Miss Aubrey Posen," Stacie shouted. Sadly Aubrey didn't even move at the sound of her name.

H_ere goes nothing._ Stacie took a deep breath and shouted once again."You must be so amazing in bed."

At this everyone turned and faced Stacie. Beca eyes widened.

"Hold fire!" Aubrey screamed, turning on her heel.

_At least it stopped the shooting right?_ Beca told herself. _The only thing now is, well... Stacie herself is fucked. _

Reaching Stacie, standing face to face with her only inches apart, Aubrey glared, "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Stacie said with a huge smile planted upon her face. "I just want to get a taste, throw you up against a wall and fuck your brains out." Winking at the end of her sentence, _she was going to regret it later. _

Aubrey face was now boiling red and her nostrils flaring with anger. No one had ever spoken to her that way. The woman before her clearly didn't know where she stood.

Turning away from Stacie, Aubrey started fast pacing over to Benji. "Give me the fucken gun!"

Beca looked over at her partner. Stacie avoiding Becas gaze. They both knew the crazy blonde was going to kill Stacie instead.

"Aubrey wait… just-" Amy said stepping in front of her before she reach Benji. "Relax, there's no need to-"

"OUT OF MY FUCKEN WAY FAT AMY!" Aubrey shoved Amy, the tall blonde must have been super pissed because she managed to make Amy fall onto the ground.

Reaching Benji she grabbed the gun from his hand. Two gun shots were heard shortly after. Blood covering a spot on the grass.

…

There laid Agent McCoy, faced down with a bullet that went directly threw his forehead. And another right on this back. For what Aubrey claimed, 'was to relax her anger'.

Beca was sure Stacie was counting her blessing. Because she as sure as hell was. Though she wished it hadn't been Agent McCoy to take any of the bullets either. She didn't want any of the CIA agents to die. But if it was between him and Stacie, Beca would have much rather be him instead of her best friend.

Wiping the blood off her face with the shirt Aubrey had asked Jesse to take off. She looked over at Stacie then at Jesse.

"You know where to take her," she spoke firmly and walked back into the house.

And soon enough Stacie was grabbed by the two men, led by Jesse. Beca watched as they disappeared underground taking her partner too God knows where.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events. Everyone can go to their respected rooms now." Amy spoke as if what just happen was a normal-everyday-thing.

"Come on Beca, let's go." Benji said lightly pushing and grabbing the short brunette. Being cautions of Beca state of mind at the very moment. Anything he said or did could upset the agent. Which would cause her go CIA killer status. Leading to the whole mission to be aborted.

Finally moving, Amy walked over to Beca and whispered. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe."

Beca responded by blinking. Still trying to process what had just happen. All that was left now was to hope Amy kept her word. Stacie life was now in the hands of the maybe double spy.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had gone by since Beca last saw Stacie. If it wasn't for Amy assuring her that Stacie was fine, Beca by now would have done the same thing as Aubrey and gone on a shooting rampage.

Beca stood out in the backyard with the bright sun beaming down, waiting for 'Barden take over training' to begin. According to Amy, this time it was the real deal. They would show them weapons and train them to be faster.

"Hey Beca," Benji spoke quietly as he reached the brunette standing in line. "Since Stacie with Aubrey … You have to find a way to be with Chloe."

The short agent raised an eyebrow. "Be with Chloe?"

"To hack her computer system,"

_How the hell would she hack Chloe's computer, if the woman hasn't even been seen? _Beca thought to herself.

"The plan will start soon be ready," Benji added.

_Plan. What plan? _Beca was about to ask Benji to be more informative, but a brown hair woman stepped out by the name of Ashley.

"Alright guys today will learn how to stab or cut." Ashely walked over to everyone handing them their own knife. Two tall 6'1 men came out with a bunch of dummies and planted them onto the ground.

The woman began running, taking out knife out from her shoe in the process and jabbing the dummy in the side. "They teach you in school never to run with sharp objects. Not In this case, if your gun ever gets tossed the knife comes in handy."

* * *

An hour into training Beca was going in for a sprint to stab another dummy. Just as she did it occurred to Benji to run in the same pathway. The boy tripped over god knows what, pulling a running Beca along with him and cutting her directly on her left thigh.

Beca had to hold her own not to scream or kick Benjis ass. It wasn't so much the pain, it was more so that the boy was so maladroit that he managed to cut her.

Shaking off the pain, she ripped the side of her shirt and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding and continue her training. As she was about to get up Benjis grabbed her hand.

"What!" Beca said gritting her teeth as she was being held back down. The kid was going to drive her insane by the end of the mission.

"Pretend the cut hurts Beca."

Beca looked at the boy in confusion and then it clicked. It was the so called 'plan'. Beca laid herself back onto the ground, placing both of her hand on top of her left bleeding thigh. Crying in pain, "Oh god! My fucking thigh!"

"Man down!" Benji yelled. Shortly after Ashely came running with one of the tall 6'1 men in her tow.

"What happened?"

Benji stared at her with the apologetic eyes. "I slipped and-"

"How the fuck." Ashely cut in, "Take her to the infirmary," the man lifted Beca up and the short brunette disappeared underground.

* * *

"Back again sweetheart?" Stacie said lifting her head and smiling, as Aubrey and Jesse walked in. Even though the agent stood chained up by two chains. She always smiled for Aubrey, making sure not to show any sign of weakness.

"Now 7, all you have to do is behave and respect me and I will let you go." Aubrey said in a matter-of-factly manner.

Stacie gleamed at the affirmative blonde. Questioning herself on how it was even possible to be attracted to a woman so evil and cruel. Maybe it was in her head, but it was as if the blonde was going easy on her. Just a few jabs here and there of electrocution. Stacie knew torturing was wrong, but the CIA wasn't exactly what you called saints either when it came to torturing. So she couldn't really judge the blonde's form of punishment.

Breaking away from her thoughts the busty agent spoke. "How about I make you an offer baby," she taunted, "You let me go and I'll make all this torturing," she point to the chains around her wrist. "Turn into something you and I can do like a kinky porn video."

Aubrey jaw dropped. Jesse let out a light chuckle. Closing her mouth Audrey screamed, "Tase her!"

Jesse obeyed and walking over to strike Stacie on her side.

"Wait! On the neck this time," Aubrey sneered at Stacie, her eyes meeting with the brunette's. Evil residing in them.

Jesse looked over at the blonde, "Bree are you sur-"

"The neck Jesse," the blonde said firmly. Having no choice Jesse tased Stacie on the neck. Aubrey stood proudly, finally thinking that she managed to get the tall brunette to surrender.

But Stacie re-composed herself and smiled once again throwing another sexual remark. "By the end of this people are going to think you gave me a hickey Aubrey."

Aubrey eye twitched and her jaw clenched. She could feel her blood boiling. "Again, Jesse!"

The man did as he was told striking Stacie once again.

"Is that all you got baby?" Stacie was _not _going to show weakness.

"Again!" Aubrey said as soon the last tase finished.

"AGAIN!"

"ba- ba-," Stacie slurred, trying to finish her words but her mouth felt dry and her neck was in pain. She tried to compose herself and rise back up. Unfortunately her legs were failing to do so.

Not being satisfied, Aubrey shouted "_Again"_ and that's all it took to for Stacie to fall unconscious.

* * *

Beca was taken to what seemed to be an underground clinic. She was seated on one of the medical beds located in the room.

"Wait here," the man said existing out the door.

The agent eyes began to wonder around the room. Looking at the medical objects located around the place. What made the clinic strange was the pink ceiling and the lady bug wall paper. If Beca wasn't in the home of two of the most evil people, she would think she was at a pediatrician clinic.

Beca's eyes soon stopped exploring when the door of the clinic opened and in walked a redhead. The agent felt as if her heart skipped a beat. The most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on stood before her. Her red locks falling perfectly down her shoulder's swaying from side to side with each clack of her heels.

"47," The woman said looking down at her clip bored. Beca hummed her response still staring in awe from the girl's beauty.

"I'm Doctor Chloe Beale, but you can call me Chloe." The redhead put her clip broad down. "I also run this shit," she added with a wink.

Becas was trying her best to ignoring the strange feeling forming in her stomach. The evil Chloe Beale stood before her and she was breathtaking. With the prettiest sky blue eyes. Eyes that looked into ones soul.

Chloe looked at the brunette curiously, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Beca shook her head in a _no_ motion.

"Hmm," Chloe pondered. The brunette (number 47) looked very familiar. Chloe just couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging it off, she walked over to a box of gloves putting one on each hand. "Alright let's see that wound of yours." She removed the piece of ripped shirt Beca had wrapped around her leg.

As Chloe hands touched Beca leg a soft moan escaped the agent's lips. With wide eyes, Beca was mentally face palming herself, "So-sor-sorry your hands are cold."

"I'm wearing gloves." Chloe shot back, quirking an eyebrow.

"Right," Beca said hating herself even more. The situation couldn't get any more awkward. Luckily Chloe dropped the subject and went back to examining her leg.

"I need you to take your pants off, I'll help ok?" Chloe said.

_Yep it got more awkward. _"I'm sorry?" Beca asked.

Chloe let out a chuckle staring at the brunette's face of bewilderment. "To check your wound silly,"

"Oh ha, I knew that." Beca spoke, trying to play it cool as the Doc removed her jeans slowly. She was glad Chloe was occupied removing the jeans because the blush forming on Becas cheeks was more than noticeable.

"So you're a Doctor?" The agent added, realizing if she kept staring it could come off as creepy.

"Yes," Chloe smiled.

"How did you become a Doc?"

"I was a very smart kid with a very high IQ. Went to med school went I was 18. Became one of the youngest surgeons, I'm 27 now so I'm pretty good with all of this..." Chloe motioned to the blood located on Beca left thigh.

Chloe was smart and beautiful? If she wasn't a CIA enemy, Beca could swear the woman was perfect for her. Feeling her cheeks redden even more at the thought of the smart woman, she cleared her throat. "Well that's cool, being a surgeon and all. So why here? If you're… you know-"

Catching on to what Beca was trying to say Chloe spoke, "I was working as a surgeon in Boston. Till the CIA killed both mine and Aubrey parents a year ago."

_So that's why they hated the CIA so much_. Beca told herself. B_ut why didn't Chief say anything about their parent's death?_ Beca was confused, there was missing piece to the puzzle. Something wasn't matching up.

Noticing that Beca wasn't going to say anything Chloe continued to speak, "So when Aubrey asked me to help her take over Barden and kill CIA agents well….. It was an offer I couldn't resist."

Chloe finished cleaning the wound and wrapped it up with bandage. "You are good to go. The knife didn't cut you deep enough to need stiches."

"Thanks," Beca said.

"No problem. Which sticker do you want? Batman or Superman?"

Beca gave her toothy grin, "Batman! Most def. There is no comparison."

Chloe laughed as she placed the sticker on Becas upper chest right above her right breast. Chloe would be kidding herself is she said she didn't find the new recruit attractive. The girl was cute, hot, adorable and in some ways very mysterious. Chloe felt drawn to her, there was something about the girl something Chloe had seen before she just didn't know what it was.

"Can I put my pants on now?" Beca awkwardly blushed from the deep gaze Chloe was giving her.

"Oh right, sorry." Now it was Chloe's turn to blush. Helping Beca with the jeans, Chloe noticed a grasshopper tattoo on her arm. And that grasshopper tattoo triggered a blurry memory in the gingers brain.

"Nice tat," Chloe said, "What's the story behind it?"

"Grasshoppers are fighters and I'm a fighter. Brings me luck really…Everything okay Doc?" Beca asked noticing how the redhead wasn't smiling anymore. She had gone from happy to something else; something malicious and Beca could see it in her eyes.

"I need you to do me a favor," Chloe said with a serious demeanor. "Lift your shirt up,"

Beca laughed, "First pants, now shirt? If you wants to see me naked just ask_." _

"I'm not joking. Lift. It. Up," Chloe said deadpanned. Becas laughter ended when she realized the ginger was in-fact not joking.

"I don't feel really comfortable doing that…"

Chloe shook her head and walked over to a cabinet pulling out a tiny bottle. "If you don't lift your shirt up," she pulled a needle from a drawer under the cabinet and inserted it into the bottle.

"I will inject you with something that will cause you so much pain. You will cry and beg me to give you the antidote, only I won't. I will let you suffer from the most excruciating sensation in your body the whole fucking night." Chloe let some of the liquid escape from the needle, "A little formula I myself created."

Beca gulped. Chloe attitude had changed in a matter of seconds. A pretty face _does_ hide an evil mind. The beautiful redheaded _is_ a psychotic bitch. Just like the crazy blonde Barbie.

"Lift my shirt up you say, coming right up." Beca placed her hands at the hem of her shirt and slowly began to lift it.

Chloe placed the needle down on the table next to the medical bed. Taking her gloves of in the process as she watched Beca shirt rise.

"Stop," Chloe said as soon as the shirt exposed the scar placed right under Becas bottom left breast. Moving herself closer to Beca, she ran her finger tips lightly on the scar.

Beca bite down on her bottom lip to stop another moan from escaping. The butterflies in her stomach futtered times hundred. The soft touch of the redheaded psyco was sending her overboard.

"How did this happen?"

"I, I was-" Just as Beca was about to say, in burst a screaming Aubrey with an unconscious Stacie in her arms.

* * *

"Chloe, help her!" Aubrey shouted hysterically.

Beca pulled her shirt down and leaped off the bed ignoring the pain it caused on her leg. She had to making room for Aubrey to lay Stacie down. Her best friend was hurt no thanks to the blonde bitch. Aubrey was lucky Beca was under cover or else the woman would have killed her by now.

"Bree, what did you do?" Chloe asked. She had never seen her best friend be so frantic over someone.

"I electrocuted her an excessive amount." Chloe shook her head.

"Chloe, she's lucky I didn't kill her!"

"Why didn't you kill her?" The redhead questioned. Her best friend usually killed the people that made a fool out of her. But this girl was an exception to Aubrey's list. Chloe caught onto that. She got even more of a hint, when her best friend brought in an injured recruiter in her very own arms.

* * *

"Stac-I mean 7," Beca said looking at her best friend.

Chloe and Aubrey looked over at the short brunette holding the taller brunette's hand. Looking at each other in confusion. The blonde and redhead walked over towards the agent.

"How do you know her?" Aubrey questioned.

Beca thought for a second, "Roommates, we're roommates."

Aubrey glanced over at Chloe. Both thinking the same thing_. The two girls couldn't just be roommates. Epically the way 47 was holding onto 7. _

"Well move out of the way," Aubrey said getting Beca off guard and pushing her to the side. Causing the agent to fall onto the table and her ass land directly on top of the sharp pointed needle Chloe had been threatening her with.

A loud scream was soon heard throughout the room.

"Fuck! It hurts." Beca said falling onto the floor. Chloe was right the feeling was excruciating. She had felt pain, but nothing like this. It felt as if someone was tearing her insides apart while she was being burned alive.

"Make it stop," Beca wined holding onto herself.

"What the hell?" Aubrey said looking at the girl crying on the floor.

"She landed on the Bella shot." Chloe signed, "Let me get the antidote, hold on."

Aubrey watched her best friend opened the cabinet and grab a new needle and the small antidote bottle.

"I was threating her with it," Chloe said nonchalantly.

Aubrey smiled at her friend's way of threating. "Chloe Beale, you evil little bitch."

Chloe crinkled her nose and walked over to Beca and kneeled besides her. "I should just let her suffer,"

"No… please….don't" Beca pleaded, "Please make it stop."

"I don't know Bree should I?"

Aubrey grinned, "Lets watch her scream a few more seconds."

Finally after a few seconds Chloe forcing Beca to stay still. Pulling the needle off of the agents left ass cheek and injecting her in the same cheek with the antidote. Beca's screaming soon began to fade as her eyes started to close.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey looked over at the two unconscious agents. One on the bed and the other on the ground.

"We're so bad Bree," Chloe giggled.

"I know…" Aubrey said stroking Stacie's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Stacie stood next to the mirror removing a patch off of her neck. Wincing in pain, she softly spread cream on the right side of her neck. Finishing up, she placed a new patched on her neck and sat on Beca's bed.

"How you holding up Beca?" She asked looking at her partner lying face down. The short brunette's ass cheek was numb and slightly in pain. Before Beca could answer Benji burst into the two agent's room. He stuck is head out into the hall way seeing if the cost was clear. Assuring it was, he lightly whistled and Amy appeared.

As soon as Amy was in the room Benji shut the door and locked it.

"We don't have much time, so I will get to it." Benji singled everyone to sit on the floor. Everyone besides Beca, who refused to move out of her position, sat around Benji. The boy rolled out the piece of paper; the paper was an outline drawing of the inside of the mansion.

"Working for the CIA, seated behind a desk for so long…" Benji laughed at himself. "You learn how to plan things."

"What an amazing drawing talent," Amy complement Benji.

"Thanks."

Stacie watching the two interact and shouted, "Get a room!" Causing Benji's cheeks to turn bright red.

"Well little Wallabies, you think you could handle my sexy fat ass?" Amy wink at the boy.

"I- well- you," Benji stuttered. Stacie rolled her eyes. _The kid was probably still a virgin. _She thought to herself.

Hearing that her team wasn't making any progress. Beca rose from her bed, joined them, and stood tall. "Can we please get back to what's important here?"

Benji looked back down at his paper. "So the plan, well… we have been here for a few days and all we have accomplished is _nothing_. All we have managed to do was get you two nearly killed." He eyed Beca and Stacie. "By the enemies might I add."

Beca huffed. Like him and Amy have tried anything since they arrived. She hasn't even seen them put any effort, till now. And lord know what Amy is doing, the woman is rarely seen. Beca was actually surprised when she showed up to their room, just a few minutes ago.

Benji circled two rooms in his outline. Writing a C on one and an A on the other. "These are Aubrey and Chloe's rooms," He ran the pencil all the way at the end of the hall. "This is your room,"

"Okay?" Beca wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"A source from the inside informed me that the flies are in the computers in their room." Amy chimed in.

Stacie slightly shifted from her seated position. She didn't like the sound of this.

"We will start with one person today." Benji pulled a flash drive from his pocket. "One of you has to go into their room," he pointed at Beca and Stacie. "Play it cool, don't be obvious and don't. Get. In. _Trouble._" He said with an emphases on the last word. "Beca, I heard Chloe is in charge of music. You can pretend you want to show her some mixes for the parties. Stacie you're a chef, food tasting? As soon as they are distracted stick the drive into the computer and make a copy of the files."

"No way," Stacie stood up, "No way!"

"To hell with those crazy bitches!" Beca cut in.

"One of you has too, it's your mission."

"My mission!" Beca yelled. "Why don't one of you do it huh?"

Amy and Benji looked at each other. Benji cleared his throat, "They don't know me, well they do but I'm just one of the many new recites and Amy works for them. It would look to obvious."

Stacie didn't agree with the plan. Sadly she had to do it in order to make any progress. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to go first. The last thing she wanted was to see more of crazy hot Barbie.

"Beca should go first," she felt bad for throwing her friend under the bus. But she really didn't want to endure more pain, in case something she said didn't strike right in Aubrey's mind.

"What no!" Beca quickly responded.

"I agree," Amy spoke up, "Stacie got tazed Beca."

"Excuse you, I took a injecting in the ass! That hurt like a bitch!"

"Oh boohoo cry me a river." Stacie taunted. "A shot to the ass is nothing compared to what I went through, besides that was your careless self-fault."

Beca clenched her jaw and glared at the taller brunette. "Careless? Really! If you didn't have to-"

"Enough!" Benji voice's rose. "Beca you are going and that's final!"

Beca and Stacie stood quite for a minute. After a good whole minute the two burst out laughing. They had never seen the kid so affirmative and in charge.

Clearing a tear from her eye, Beca patted his shoulder. "Oh kid you are too funny."

"Fine," Benji said in disappointment. No one ever took him seriously. "We will flip a coin, Beca tails Stacie head's." The coin was tossed up in the air doing three good spins before Benji caught it with his right hand and placed it onto his left palm moving his hand away the coin showed what it landed on.

_Tails _

"Fuck," Beca breathed out.

* * *

Beca took a deep breath. She had reached her destination. According to Fat Amy, the room with the pink door was the gingers. Saying her prayers in case something went wrong. Beca lightly knocked on the door.

"Miss Beale, its Beca Mitchell." She spoke but no response came from the other side of the door.

_Maybe the psycho redhead wasn't in her room_, she told herself.

Knocking once again, this time making sure it was loud enough to be heard, she still received no response.

Beca bit her bottom lip, debating whether or not to sneak into the room. It was a stupid idea, but if Chloe wasn't in her room she could sneak in, connect the flash drive to the computer, and leave without ever being noticed.

Standing for a good few minutes, Beca made her decision. She slowly opened the door and tip toed in. The coast seemed clear the bedroom was dark and empty. Looking around hoping she wouldn't stumble on anything, the agent spotted a tiny screen light located on a desk in the far corner of the room. Heading over, she paused as she heard a ruffling noise coming from behind one of the room doors. She didn't realized the room had two doors. One she entered in and other one located inside the room.

_Shit_. She cursed at herself, she had think fast. She decided on hiding under the bed. She quickly ran towards the bed bent down and crawled under.

Shortly after a tiny light shined into the darken room and a pair of feet came into view. Which Beca figured was Chloe's. Beca watched as the feet made their way around the room opening and closing what sounded like cabinets. The movement stopped and another light shined. This one illuminating the enter bedroom.

Then a towel dropped onto the floor right in front of Beca. The agent's eyes went wide as the realization hit her. Chloe Beale must have been showering that why she didn't hear her knock.

Another ruffling sound was heard and the feet began to move again. Beca figured Chloe was probably putting her clothes on. Closing her eyes to give the woman privacy, as if she could see anything other then feet. She hoped Chloe would leave soon, she was stuck in an awkward position she could very much come off as a peeping Tom.

* * *

Beca opened her eyes when she didn't hear any noise or movement. Panic began to set in on the agent. She started to slowly and quietly move her head under the bed to see if she can spot feet anywhere but nothing. She didn't see anything and then a voice was softly heard making Beca freeze in place.

"You have 5 seconds to get out from under my bed and reveal yourself and maybe just maybe…. I'll consider not slicing your throat for invading my privacy." The voice was now elevated, Beca gulped she didn't hear a hint of hesitation in Chloe's voice about slicing her throat.

Chloe watched from the reflection of her small face mirror as a small body came up from under the bed.

"47," she grinned her back still facing a flushed brunette standing behind her. "Please enlighten me with your excuse as to why you where under my bed."

"You see. I. ah. was ah-" Beca mumbled trying to finish her sentence.

It was very hard for the agent to think straight. Especially because the redhead was standing completely nude and was slowly applying red lipstick on her lips.

The woman was beautiful. Her body perfectly formed. Her ass firm and round. The back muscles nicely outlined without force. A taut athletic waist & sexy toned legs. Demonstrating that she probably worked out quite a bit.

Beca felt like her breath was taken away even more when the redhead turned around. Giving Beca a full frontal view of her body. Beca tired her best not to look down but it was hard. Her brain said one thing but her eyes said another. So of course her eyes caught a glimpse of the ginger's perfectly sized breast, perked up nipples, toned abs and her pu-

"I'm waiting," Chloe interrupted Becas train of admiration on her body. "Like what you see," she teased.

Becas eyes quickly shoot up, "Sorry." Now she looked like a peeping Tom. "I didn't mean to um see you naked, I swear." The agent looked around and spotted the towel the ginger had taken off. She grabbed it from the floor and wrapped it around Chloe's body.

The redhead looked down at the tiny brunette wrapping the towel around her. She suddenly felt something weird in her stomach. A good weird, a weird she hadn't felt in a while. A small but kind gesture from the tiny brunette made her stomach slightly twirl. Chloe suddenly then felt a pinch of gilt for what she was about to do but quickly shook it off.

"Again sorry," Beca tucked a tiny piece of the outside fold of the towel into the inside making sure it stayed in place and backed away. "Just um you're in charge of the music and I- I'm the new Dj so I thought maybe I would show you some of my mixes."

"And that's why you were under my bed?" Chloe walked over to her bed grabbed her black bra and matching underwear removed her towel once again and put her undergarment on.

"No," Beca quickly turned around her back facing Chloe. She could feel her cheeks blush when she saw the ginger drop her towel once again. "I just… knocked on the door and thought maybe you didn't hear me. So I went in and when I heard the door open, I thought you were going to inject me, since I came in without permission."

"Oh," Chloe said recalling the Dj enduring the pain of the Bella shot. "How is your-" Chloe's turned and looked a Beca's behind. She smiled when she noticed the brunette had turned around to give her privacy as she changed.

Beca catching what she meant responded, "It could be better." It really could be, it still hurt for the agent to sit on her ass.

"I hope there is no hard feelings. I threaten everyone just in case they double cross me." Chloe walked over to her desk pulled out two glass poured wine for the two and headed over to Beca directly facing her.

"Thank," Beca said grabbing the glass.

"Cheers," Chloe smiled clinking the glasses together.

"…Cheers" The agent smirked, _maybe the psycho was slightly nice_. She took a sip of the wine, after all that has happen she was glad she could have alcohol in her system.

Chloe walked over back to her desk and placed her glass of wine down. "Silly girl," she giggled at Beca. The agent looked at her in confusion.

"Haven't you ever seen movies? Never drink the wine it could be drugged."

Beca stared into the bright blue eyes that were glistened. Drugged by the oldest trick in the book. She should have seen it coming.

Beca walked over to Chloe. She was going to kill the bitch, tricked twice in a row. Just as she reached the redhead the drug settled in and her hand went numb making her drop the glass of wine onto the floor. With a slight movement left in her arms she tried to punch Chloe put failed completely. Instead it looked like she was going in for a hug.

Chloe moved back to avoid the agent from landing on her. But she didn't move far enough. Beca managed to wrap her arms around the gingers waist with her face colliding onto her stomach.

Chloe sighed, "Great now I have to clean the red wine stain."

Everything started feeling fuzzy for the agent. Chloe looked blurry and all she heard was Chloe speak in a far distance about cleaning and wine. The agent couldn't process anything or move. She was trying to hold onto Chloe's waist for support but Chloe grabbed her hands and took them off her waist, tossing the agent onto the ground and everything blacked out once again.

* * *

A/N : I know Beca blacks out a lot. Its all for a good cause. Well for the next Bechloe moment that is.


End file.
